El Soltero más Codiciado
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Sin desearlo ni pretenderlo, el guardameta más codiciado de Japón se verá atrapado en un "reality show" que lo obligará a hacer algo que él no quería hacer: encontrar una novia. Genzo x Lily.
1. Chapter 1

**El Soltero más Codiciado.**

**Capítulo 1. **

"…_ Quince bellas señoritas competirán por el amor de nuestro soltero más codiciado. Engaños, desamores, secretos y confesiones, cuando Genzo Wakabayashi comience su búsqueda por la mujer de su vida, a su futura esposa. No se pierda la próxima temporada de _'El Soltero más Codiciado', _con una de las actuales estrellas del fútbol mundial, sólo por Analoguma Channel…"._

- ¿Escuchaste eso?.- preguntó Elieth Shanks, mirando la televisión, completamente perpleja.

Las imágenes en pantalla mostraban escenas de Genzo en el entrenamiento de la Selección Japonesa, y era evidente que no habían sido grabadas para el comercial, sino tomadas de algún reportaje diferente. Lo único que sí se había grabado especialmente para el promocional eran las imágenes de las quince "bellas señoritas" que habrían de competir por el amor de uno de los mejores porteros del planeta.

- ¿Es esto una broma?.- Karl Heinz Schneider, capitán del Bayern Munich y de la Selección de fútbol de Alemania, tenía las cejas tan arqueadas como las de su "amiga con derechos".

- No parece ser de la clase de bromas que haría Genzo.- contestó Elieth.

- Ni tampoco la clase de programas que él haría.- recalcó Karl.

- Tienes toda la razón… .- suspiró la joven.- ¿De qué va todo esto?

Ella aún tenía el control remoto en la mano, con el dedo levemente apretado contra el botón del volumen. El narrador dijo que el programa era patrocinado por una conocida marca de rasuradoras para hombres, de la cual Genzo era uno de los rostros anunciantes. Aunque la relación entre este detalle y el por qué Wakabayashi sería el protagonista de semejante _reality show_ saltaba a la vista, tanto Karl como Elieth no atinaban a comprender lo que estaban viendo.

- Creo que no oí bien.- confesó Schneider, algo turbado.- ¿Genzo se va a casar?

- Deja tú que se vaya a casar.- replicó Elieth.- ¿Va a participar en esa aberración de "_El Soltero Más Codiciado_"? ¿Se volvió loco, o es que tanto balonazo le afectó el cerebro?

- ¡Oye!.- protestó Karl.- Yo también soy futbolista, ¿te acuerdas?

- Por eso mismo lo dije.- sonrió ella, burlona.- Pero el asunto urgente ahora es Genzo. ¿Cómo es que aceptó estar en un _reality show_ de ésos?

- No tengo ni la más mínima idea.- él estaba tan confundido como ella.

- Debió habernos avisado.- dijo Elieth, dolida, al tiempo que cambiaba de canal a algún otro que pudiera darles algo más de información.- Esto no es algo que pueda avisarse a través de la televisión.

- Eso es cierto.- coincidió Schneider.- Está bien que Wakabayashi es reservado, pero creo que en esta ocasión rebasó los límites…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, mientras veían los canales pasar por obra del control remoto, esperando encontrar nuevamente el comercial; al saltar a un canal de deportes, que pertenecía a la misma compañía de Analoguma Channel, Schneider pidió a Elieth que dejara la señal ahí, y ella soltó el control remoto, sin decirle que dudaba mucho que en un canal de deportes pudiesen encontrar algo sobre la vida social y personal de algún jugador, aun así se tratara de un futbolista reconocido.

- ¿No es "_El Soltero Más Codiciado_" ese programa en donde un grupo de mujeres va tras de un hombre con el fin de que él escoja a una?.- preguntó Karl, tras unos instantes de silencio.

- Así es, un ridículo _reality show _tipo harén, muy ofensivo para cualquier mujer y hombre, si me preguntas.- asintió Elieth.- A esas mujeres no les importa el amor, lo único que buscan es la fama y casarse con alguien con dinero. Genzo no va a encontrar a ninguna mujer que lo ame de verdad en un programa de ésos.

En ese momento comenzó a transmitirse una variante del comercial original y la pareja se enfocó en prestarle atención, tras intercambiar una mirada de duda.

_"En la próxima temporada de '_El Soltero más Codiciado'_, uno de los más famosos guardametas buscará al amor de su vida entre quince jóvenes y bellas candidatas, que harán lo que sea para ganar su amor… Solo en Analoguma Channel…". _

- Ah, claro, tenía que ser Analoguma Channel, el canal de los _realitys_ idiotas.- bufó Schneider.- ¿Cómo es que Genzo se metió en eso? Ha caído muy, pero muy bajo.

- Eso es lo que quisiera saber.- replicó la chica rubia de ojos grises.- Tendremos que preguntarle.

- Espero que al menos nos invite a su boda.- comentó Karl, burlón.

- Bah, no creo que ni siquiera se case, te apuesto lo que quieras a que hay gato encerrado aquí.- insistió Elieth.- Deberías buscarlo y decirle que no se ande con rodeos, que queremos saber toda la verdad. Después de todo, eres su capitán, puedes obligarlo a que te conteste.

- Soy el capitán del Bayern, equipo en donde jugamos los dos, no el líder de una secta satánica.- replicó Schneider, con una sonrisa torcida.- No puedo obligarlo a decirme nada.

Elieth iba a replicar cuando en ese momento ocurrió algo que a los dos los dejó con la boca abierta. Estaban pasando acercamientos de las "quince bellas señoritas que habrían de pelear por el amor de Genzo", y entre ellas, la pareja vio a alguien a quien jamás esperarían ver ahí. Aparte de Wakabayashi, claro está. Schneider soltó una risa burlona y Elieth soltó un bufido de indignación cuando las cámaras enfocaron bien a la chica.

- ¿Ésa era Lily?.- preguntaron Karl y Elieth, al mismo tiempo.- ¿Qué está haciendo ella ahí?

Lily Del Valle, la mejor amiga de Elieth, Karl, y del mismo Genzo, era una de las candidatas a conquistar el corazón del Soltero Más Codiciado, pero los dos primeros ni idea tenían del suceso. Furiosa, Elieth apagó la televisión y arrojó el control al sillón que tenía más próximo.

- ¡Ese par me las va a pagar muy caras por no haberme contado nada!.- gritó.

Karl asintió con la cabeza, apoyando a su pareja. Oh, sí, Genzo y Lily tenían mucho qué explicar, de eso no cabía duda.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_ Seis meses antes…_

Genzo Wakabayashi miraba, con el ceño fruncido, el contrato que tenía sobre la mesa, el cual acababa de condenarlo de una manera en la que no creyó que sería posible. Se maldijo a sí mismo, una vez más, por haber sido tan estúpido y descuidado y no haber leído claramente todo el contrato antes de firmarlo, pero ya no había marcha atrás, ya había estampado su firma al final de éste, y no había manera de corregir el daño hecho.

Frente a él se encontraban los voceros de la famosa compañía de rasuradoras con la cual el joven portero había hecho tratos para que lo patrocinara, a cambio de que él fuese uno de los rostros de su más reciente campaña. Genzo nunca pensó que el asunto pudiese representar muchos problemas, la cosa se antojaba más bien simple: patrocinio a cambio de algunos comerciales, fotografías y una que otra campaña publicitaria, algo que cualquiera podría llevar a cabo, incluso alguien como él, ¿no era así? Además, si Kojiro Hyuga, uno de sus más rebeldes compañeros de equipo en la Selección Japonesa había aceptado ser uno de los "rostros anunciantes" de dicha compañía, significaba que el asunto no podía estar tan mal.

Craso error. ¿Cómo fue que Genzo había sido tan descuidado y estúpido? La cláusula de "el patrocinado se verá obligado a cumplir con cualquier campaña que la compañía considere necesaria" no le había parecido tan mala cuando la leyó antes de firmar el contrato. ¿Qué podría conllevar un enunciado como ése? ¿Qué la compañía lo pusiera a hacer anuncios masivos y que su cara apareciera retratada en cada esquina? Wakabayashi no se sentía incómodo por esto, ya que la fama era algo que pasaba sobre él sin afectarlo, pero lo que la compañía quería hacer con él era algo realmente nefasto.

Querían _obligarlo a elegir una novia._

A principios de año, la compañía de rasuradoras para hombres, cuyo nombre era Gallette, había comprado Analoguma Channel, un canal ampliamente reconocido por transmitir, las 24 horas del día, múltiples y variados _reality shows. _Uno de los más populares era "_El Soltero más Codiciado"_, cuya trama refería a que un hombre joven, famoso y atractivo, evidentemente soltero, pasaba seis semanas tratando, conociendo y teniendo citas con un nutrido grupo de señoritas casaderas, con la finalidad de que él eligiera a una pareja entre ellas. Las primeras dos temporadas rompieron _ratings_ de popularidad, convirtiendo al programa en uno de los más vistos de los últimos tiempos. Sin embargo, a partir de la tercera temporada comenzaron a bajar los niveles de audiencia, y mucha gente lo atribuyó al hecho de que el soltero elegido no era tan codiciado, porque era un jugador de fútbol americano, deporte que no es tan conocido en Europa, por lo que el hombre no era realmente tan famoso entre la audiencia del programa_,_ y a medio show a muy poca gente le importaba el futuro del protagonista.

Tras el fracaso de la tercera temporada, los directivos quisieron elevar los _ratings_ usando a un famoso actor, pero desgraciadamente él tampoco funcionó ya que era un hombre que se había divorciado tres veces, y la audiencia no tenía fe en que él pudiese encontrar al "amor de su vida" en un _reality show _(sí, nada más por eso). Las temporadas quinta y sexta fueron otro fracaso sonado, debido a las dos decepcionantes temporadas previas, y tras esto, mucho se comenzó a hablar del inminente quiebre del canal hasta que éste fue comprado por uno de los socios principales de la Gallette, el que tuvo la brillante idea de usar a uno de sus patrocinados para meterlo al show y tratar de elevar el _rating_, ya que era conocido que la mayoría de los representantes de la Gallette eran jugadores de fútbol sóccer, estrellas altamente reconocidas a nivel mundial.

La cuestión era: ¿Por qué Genzo Wakabayashi había sido elegido, habiendo al menos otros tres solteros elegibles como él? El portero pensaba que eso podía deberse al hecho de que, de los cuatro solteros, él era uno de los más difíciles de "casar", ya que era ampliamente conocida la poca interacción con mujeres que Genzo tenía, llegando incluso al extremo de decirse que era homosexual; por supuesto, este rumor es falso, pues no era que Wakabayashi no sintiese atracción por las mujeres, sino que simplemente su carrera futbolística se anteponía a todo. Sin embargo, eso lo había convertido en un blanco fácil, ya que la gente ansiaría ver cómo uno de los solteros más difíciles encontraba a su chica ideal. Aun así, Genzo sabía que Kojiro Hyuga también caía en la misma clasificación de "soltero difícil" en la que estaba él. ¿Cómo se había zafado Hyuga de esa pesadilla?

"Tendré que preguntar después si a él no le hicieron una oferta similar", pensó Genzo. "Pero primero tengo que ver cómo me voy a salir de esto".

Un par de días atrás, Wakabayashi había hablado con el señor Isayama, uno de los abogados japoneses de su padre; Genzo conocía lo suficiente a Akira Wakabayashi, el gran financiero que había triunfado en una empresa internacional, como para saber que él no iba a mover un dedo para sacar a ninguno de sus tres hijos de cualquier lío en el que éstos llegaran a involucrarse, pues los había criado a los tres para que fuesen hombres autosuficientes e independientes (Eriko era una clara excepción, la menor de los Wakabayashi siempre recibiría el apoyo de su padre, aunque ella no era del tipo de chica que necesitara ser apoyada por nadie), de manera que él esperaba que ellos fuesen capaces de salir por sí solos de sus problemas. Genzo, por supuesto, no esperaba tampoco que su padre viniera a sacarlo del lío en el que se había metido, puesto que su propio orgullo no se lo permitiría; sin embargo, ambos Wakabayashi, padre e hijo, estuvieron de acuerdo en que el señor Isayama, uno de los mejores abogados del séquito de licenciados que manejaban los asuntos legales de las empresas Wakabayashi, ayudara a Genzo con las cuestiones del contrato que la Gallette quería obligarlo a cumplir.

El señor Isayama, un hombre que rondaba los cincuenta años, delgado, bajo de estatura, con cabello negro que comenzaba a escasear en las sienes, y un par de lentes de moldura negra cabalgando sobre la nariz, había leído el contrato que había firmado Wakabayashi, y los términos y condiciones del _reality show_ que querían obligarlo a hacer, y había sido muy claro: básicamente, la Gallette tenía a Genzo en sus manos; era probable que se pudiesen pleitear algunas cuestiones y liberar al portero de un compromiso mayor, pero eso llevaría tiempo y dinero.

- Te voy a ser sincero: no va a ser sencillo.- aclaró el señor Isayama, serio y sereno.- Puedo meter una demanda diciendo que la Gallette está abusando de sus derechos sobre ti, pero eso me va a tomar bastante tiempo, sobre todo porque la compañía va a lanzar a sus mejores abogados sobre nosotros. El pleito puede durar meses, y si te niegas a cumplir con lo que ellos te están pidiendo ahora, el que va a sufrir vas a ser tú, Genzo; tu reputación y, muy probablemente, tu nivel deportivo se verán afectados si la Gallette decidiera boicotearte.

- ¿Por qué habría de verse afectado mi nivel deportivo?.- exclamó el joven, indignado.

- Porque a ningún equipo profesional de fútbol le gusta tener entre sus filas a jugadores conflictivos, mucho menos a uno como el Bayern Munich.- replicó el abogado.- No con la dupla de padre-hijo que tienen como entrenador y capitán. Te recuerdo que ni siquiera Schneider salió bien librado de sus pequeños escándalos amorosos, y eso que él es la estrella del equipo y el hijo del entrenador. Si a Karl Heinz Schneider le tocó embarrarse las alas y estuvo ausente durante algunos partidos, imagina qué te podría pasar a ti, que tienes más que demostrar por ser extranjero.

- Desgraciadamente, tiene usted toda la maldita razón.- musitó Wakabayashi, exasperado.- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer entonces?

- Aceptar.- suspiró el señor Isayama, quitándose sus lentes y guardándolos en un estuche de cuero.- Pero con ciertas condiciones.

- ¿Qué condiciones?.- Genzo frunció el ceño al escuchar lo que no quería escuchar.

- Por el momento, puedo conseguir que la Gallette no te _obligue_ a casarte con la chica ganadora del concurso ni que te presionen a elegir a alguien que tú no quieras.- aclaró el abogado.- Ellos desean que elijas a alguien y que armes un buen espectáculo, si puedes hacer eso, te dejarán en paz con lo demás.

- No se me da muy bien el fingir que me siento atraído por alguien cuando no es así.- Genzo frunció aún más el ceño.

- Pues si no quieres problemas tendrás que aprender a ser un buen actor.- replicó el señor Isayama, cerrando su portafolio.- Es lo mejor que podrás hacer mientras encuentro la manera de sacarte de esto.

Wakabayashi sabía que el hombre estaba haciendo su trabajo lo mejor que podía, y se lo agradecía sinceramente, pero eso no le quitaba el mal sabor de boca que le dejaba el saber que tendría que participar en ese horrendo programa, al menos durante un tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando Genzo se reunió con el productor de _"El Soltero más Codiciado"_ y con los directivos de la Gallette, él se dio cuenta de que aún le quedaban más sorpresas desagradables por descubrir.

- Nos alegra que hayas decidido colaborar con nosotros.- había dicho el productor, un hombre de apellido Schmidt.- Nos ahorrarás a todos mucho tiempo y dinero. Créeme, vamos a tratarte bien, hemos hecho un _casting_ de lo más especial por tratarse de ti, un hombre de gustos exigentes; sólo tenemos a chicas con _clase_, verdaderas joyas difíciles de encontrar en estos tiempos.

Genzo se preguntó si el hombre estaría hablando de mujeres o de pedrería, pero se aguantó las ganas de hacer un comentario sarcástico.

- Tenemos ya a las catorce chicas que participarán en el programa.- continuó el asistente, un tal Funke.- Esta vez hicimos dos cambios importantes en la temática, y el primero de ellos es que aceptamos a participantes de otros países. Hay belgas, inglesas, alemanas, francesas, e incluso un par de japonesas, por consideración a ti, así que esta temporada será muy _internacional._

- ¿Catorce chicas?.- a Genzo le molestó la manera en cómo Funke mencionó la palabra "internacional".- ¿No se supone que son quince candidatas?

- Ése es, precisamente, el segundo cambio que hicimos para esta temporada.- explicó el productor Schmidt.- Tú vas a conseguir a la candidata número quince.

- ¿Cómo es eso?.- durante unos segundos, al portero lo invadió el pánico.- ¿De dónde se supone que voy a sacar a una chica? ¿No creen que, si conociera a alguien con quien quisiera salir, no estaría metido en este embrollo porque ya no sería soltero?

- Es que no es alguien con quien "quieras salir".- el señor Schmidt sonrió como un adulto le sonreiría a un niño que ha dicho una estupidez.- La finalidad es que consigas a una amiga tuya, alguien que sea cercano a ti, para que sea una espía. Las otras participantes no sabrán que ella te conoce, ellas creerán que es otra concursante más, pero el público y los demás estaremos enterados de que esa chica es una amiga íntima tuya, y que está aquí para ayudarte a elegir a la mejor candidata. Tu amiga te dirá cosas que las chicas sólo le revelan a otras chicas, cosas que tú nunca sabrías, y eso te ayudará a saber si los prospectos que eliges son adecuados para ti o no.

De todas las cosas idiotas que había en el programa, ésa era sin duda la mayor de todas. Genzo miró fijamente al productor para tratar de saber si mentía, pero la expresión en el rostro del hombre (y en el de Funke) le hizo saber que todo era verdadero.

- ¿Y de dónde voy a sacar a una "amiga" que quiera participar en esto?.- Genzo iba a decir "esta porquería", pero se contuvo a tiempo.- Las pocas amigas que tengo no son idiotas y se respetan lo suficiente como para meterse a algo de esta categoría.

- Oh, vamos.- la sonrisa de Schmidt se hizo más falsa todavía.- Seguro que habrá alguien que quiera hacerte el favor.

"Hacerme el favor", Genzo torció la boca al repetir la frase en su mente. Rápidamente, el portero hizo un conteo de las chicas a las que podía considerar como "amigas íntimas", y se dio cuenta de que ese título sólo lo tenían cuatro personas. La primera de ellas, Sanae Nakazawa, era la esposa de uno de sus mejores amigos, Tsubasa Ozhora, quien además militaba en el Barcelona y era el indiscutible capitán de la Selección de Japón; la segunda, Elieth Shanks, acababa de hacerse novia de Karl Heinz Schneider, el capitán del Bayern Munich y de la Selección de Alemania; la tercera era Rika O'Hara, quien llevaba las últimas ocho semanas ocupando las primeras páginas de las revistas de moda y del corazón con su tórrido romance con Sasha Ivanóvich Medvid, conocido _Top Model_ masculino de talla internacional. Estaba de más decir que las tres chicas quedaban descartadas porque ya la prensa sabía que las tres tenían pareja, de manera que sería imposible hacerlas pasar por candidatas del concurso, nadie se tragaría el cuento de que alguna de ellas buscaba "enamorar" a Genzo. Sin embargo, quedaba aún una cuarta chica disponible, y Wakabayashi maldijo en voz baja porque, de todas, ella era la última persona a la que quería involucrar en una porquería como ésta.

- Sí, hay alguien.- se escuchó decir Genzo, casi en contra de su voluntad.- Hay alguien que podría ayudarme, pero primero tengo qué hablar con ella.

- Pues entonces no hay que perder tiempo.- dijo Schmidt, batiendo las palmas.- Seguro que esa encantadora jovencita de la que nos habla estará ansiosa por participar, pero no podemos esperar mucho por su respuesta. ¿Podrías hablar hoy mismo con ella?

"Va a matarme si lo hago", pensó Genzo, frunciendo el ceño. "Sin duda alguna lo hará".

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Estás tomándome el pelo, ¿verdad?.- exclamó Lily Del Valle, fulminando a su interlocutor con la mirada.

Pero desde antes de formular la pregunta, ella ya sabía que no se trataba de una broma. Genzo Wakayashi nunca hacía bromas, y mucho menos una de ese calibre; sin embargo, lo que Lily no creía era que él tuviese la desfachatez de ir a pedirle lo que acababa de pedirle. _¿En qué demonios estaba él pensando?_ ¿En qué diría que sí? ¡Pues qué idiota!

A la chica le dio risa la idea de participar en "_El Soltero más Codiciado"_, pues sin duda se iba a encontrar muy fuera de lugar: en esos momentos, ella usaba el uniforme blanco de los residentes médicos del Hospital General de Múnich (algo sucio de tintura de yodo y polvo), cuyo logo iba bordado en la manga derecha de la bata, y llevaba su largo cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo, en un _look _que no impresionaría a nadie, pues además no llevaba ni gota de maquillaje. Lily jugueteó con un mechón que le caía sobre la frente, como hacía cada vez que se ponía tensa o nerviosa, y sus ojos cafés miraban fijamente los ojos oscuros de Genzo, quien no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse de ropa y aun llevaba puesto el uniforme deportivo negro y rojo del Bayern Munich, así como la gorra roja que nunca se quitaba. Sin duda, el que desentonaba ahí, en medio de expedientes médicos, libros de medicina, botellas de agua llenas a la mitad y sándwiches a medio comer, era él, un futbolista profesional famoso y reconocido, pero sí que encajaría en un _reality show_ como en el que iba a participar.

- Dime que es una broma.- pidió ella, nuevamente, aunque su expresión era de fastidio.

- No puedo, porque no lo es.- contestó él, muy serio.- De verdad, _necesito tu ayuda._

Ambos se encontraban parados a mitad del cuarto de médicos residentes del Hospital General de Múnich, junto a una silla de plástico (en donde había estado sentado Genzo), la única libre, pues el resto de las sillas se hallaban ocupadas por, mayoritariamente, libros gruesos y pesados de Medicina y, en menor medida, por batas usadas, hojas, gasas y material de curación. Genzo siempre se preguntó cómo era posible que los médicos pudiesen _sobrevivir _en medio de tanto desorden, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ellos lo hacían por necesidad y no por gusto, pues rara vez les quedaba tiempo para poner las cosas en su lugar. Sea como fuere, eso no era lo que a él importaba en esos momentos, sino el tratar de adivinar en qué estaría pensando ella.

- Bueno, está de más decir que la respuesta es "NO".- dijo Lily, mesándose el cabello.- No sé ni siquiera cómo se te ocurrió venir a pedirme semejante idiotez. En serio, ¿de verdad estás metido en una cosa así?

- No por gusto.- Wakabayashi suspiró, desalentado.- Ya te dije que es algo largo de contar, pero no puedo, por el momento, rechazar lo que me están exigiendo que haga, debo aceptar, y de verdad, en serio, _necesito de ti, sólo tú puedes ayudarme…_

- ¿Y Elieth?.- preguntó Lily.- ¿Qué ella no te puede ayudar?

- Sabes que es novia de Schneider, y que todo el mundo lo sabe ya, o por lo menos, lo sospecha.- replicó Genzo.- Lo mismo pasa con Anego, e incluso tu prima está empalagando a los medios con su romance con Medvid. Tú eres la única amiga que conozco que está soltera y que podría ayudarme.

- Soltera no estoy.- replicó Lily, de inmediato.- ¿Te olvidas de que salgo con Jean?

Ah, claro. Genzo lo había olvidado, o quizás, _había querido olvidarlo_, que Lily tenía una especie de extraña y poco estable relación con Jean Lacoste, uno de sus compañeros residentes. Ella casi no hablaba de Jean, y era rarísima la ocasión en la que éste coincidía con Genzo, de manera que el portero había acabado por olvidar su existencia. El joven hizo una mueca mientras contemplaba los cartelones de anuncios de congresos y promocionales de medicamentos que adornaban las paredes, buscando una frase que no sonara tan dolida.

- Ah, sí, el "doctor" Lacoste.- dijo Wakabayashi, con sorna.- Bien, corrijo: eres la única amiga que tengo que no tiene un novio _importante._ Para los medios, al menos.

- ¿Y así quieres mi ayuda, burlándote de mi… pareja?.- Lily titubeó.- No vas por buen camino.

- Por favor, Yuri, no esperarás que me tome en serio esa tontería de que "tienes que pedirle permiso" al doctor Lacoste.- replicó Genzo, mirándola a los ojos.- Tú no eres de ese tipo de chica, del que le pide permiso al novio hasta para ir al baño, y no puedes esperar que crea que lo quieres mucho si nunca me hablas de él.

- Aun así, no sería correcto hacer nada sin comunicárselo primero a Jean, al menos, por cortesía.- Lily se ruborizó, más de vergüenza que de indignación.- Ni siquiera te he dicho que sí, así que no me pongas esa cara.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, y entonces Genzo vio en los de Lily ese sentimiento que ya había visto en su mirada en ocasiones anteriores, esa mezcla de preocupación, admiración y… Bueno, que quedaba algo pendiente que él no alcanzaba a percibir del todo.

- Por favor.- él se puso muy serio.- _Te necesito. _Juro por mi honor que te lo recompensaré de una u otra forma.

Lily desvió la mirada, tras sostener la de Genzo durante varios segundos, y suspiró derrotada, y entonces él supo que ella había cedido.

Por estos motivos, seis meses más tarde, Elieth Shanks y Karl Heinz Schneider miraban en la televisión el primer promocional de _"El Soltero más Codiciado"_, en donde Genzo Wakabayashi habría de escoger a una novia de entre quince señoritas, teniendo entre las candidatas a la única chica a la que él habría podido llegar a querer en verdad, pero sin la posibilidad de elegirla debido a que ella estaba ahí para ayudarlo a escoger a una de sus rivales.

**Notas:**

- Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa le pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

- Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

- Elieth Shanks es un personaje creado por Elieth Schneider.

- Este fanfic iba a escribirlo en el 2009, pero lo dejé de lado porque preferí hacer "_Mentes Criminales"_. Ahora que ya he concluido los fanfics que tenía pendientes, me dije que quizás valdría la pena retomar esta historia, la cual está inspirada en el estúpido _reality show_ llamado "_The Bachelor_" y en el increíble fic de la gran Vicky Yun Kamiya, _"Una fan enamorada". _Sólo como aclaración, este fanfic NO forma parte de la historia oficial de Genzo y Lily, es una historia alterna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Kojiro Hyuga no sabía si reír o sentir lástima por Wakabayashi; justo acababa de ver el comercial de "_El Soltero más Codiciado", _ y tenía la sensación de que alguien estaba jugándole una broma de mal gusto. ¿De qué otra manera podría ser, si no? ¿Genzo Wakabayashi metido en un _reality show_ de citas? Era como decir que Ryo Ishizaki participaría en un programa de conocimientos culturales, es decir, algo totalmente imposible y ridículo.

En esos momentos, Hyuga se encontraba en su pequeño departamento en Italia (país en donde él era jugador más o menos regular del Juventus FC), acompañado de Takeshi Sawada, su compañero de equipo durante la secundaria, y de Ken Wakashimazu, el portero karateca al que conocía desde la primaria. Los dos últimos habían viajado a Italia específicamente para visitar a su antiguo capitán, y Hyuga había recibido a sus amigos de muy buena gana en su hogar.

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso?.- Sawada soltó una risa incrédula.- Es una buena broma, de verdad. Porque lo es, ¿cierto?

- ¿Qué opinas, capitán?.- Ken Wakashimazu, portero suplente de la selección nipona, siempre llamaría "capitán" a Hyuga, aunque hubiesen transcurrido años desde la última vez que ellos jugaron en un equipo en donde Kojiro fuese el capitán.- ¿Por qué será que Wakabayashi está participando en una broma así?

- Por idiota.- respondió Hyuga, esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica.- Pero lo peor del caso, es que eso NO es una broma.

- ¿Cómo dices?.- Sawada abrió mucho sus ojos, grandes como huevos.- ¿Cómo que no es una broma?

- Explícate, capitán.- pidió Ken, tan confundido como Sawada.- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que no es una broma?

- Porque la Gallette, la compañía que está detrás de todo esto, me hizo a mí primero la oferta de ser el _"Soltero más Codiciado_" de esta temporada.- Kojiro le dio un sorbo a su lata de Coca Cola.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!.- exclamaron Wakashimazu y Sawada a la vez.

Kojiro, con toda la calma del mundo, se acabó su bebida favorita antes de proceder a explicar el asunto a sus dos amigos: seis o siete meses atrás, algunos directivos de la Gallette, y ese horrible señor Funke, se habían aparecido en Italia para hablarle a Hyuga del famoso programa, y le sugirieron (o más bien, le _impusieron_) que participara en el mismo. Está de más decir que Kojiro se mostró sorprendido de inicio, pero cuando los hombres pretendieron obligarlo a participar, Hyuga supo cómo cortarles de inmediato la inspiración, de manera que ese horrible señor Funke y los demás se habían tenido que marchar como perros con la cola entre las patas, obligados a elegir a otra víctima. Al parecer, Genzo había sido el nuevo escogido, y por lo visto él no había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber cómo zafarse del problema.

- ¿Y cómo fue que tú sí supiste qué hacer, capitán?.- preguntó Sawada, sorbiendo su propia lata de refresco. Estaba claro que Ken no era el único que seguía llamando a Hyuga "capitán".

- Es lo mismo que estaba por preguntarte.- dijo Wakashimazu.- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para convencerlos de que te dejaran en paz?

Kojiro no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa auténtica, como pocas veces se le veía; era inevitable, su "justificación" siempre causaba ese efecto en él. Sin embargo, Hyuga aún no le había contado a alguien su mayor secreto, ni siquiera estaba seguro de revelárselo a dos de sus mejores y más cercanos amigos, así que no supo qué contestar.

- Yo siempre tengo un par de ases bajo la manga.- respondió Kojiro, con cierta altanería.- Eso ya deberían saberlo.

- Hay algo que no nos estás diciendo.- señaló Sawada.- ¿Qué ocultas, capitán? Pensé que éramos tus amigos.

- Un ganador nunca revela sus trucos.- señaló Hyuga, riéndose mientras tomaba otra lata de Coca Cola del refrigerador.- Tal vez lo sepan a su debido tiempo.

- La frase correcta es "un mago nunca revela sus secretos".- corrigió Ken, pero aun así sonreía.- Hacía años que no nos escondías algo, sólo espero que sea algo bueno en esta ocasión.

- Lo es.- otra vez ahí estaba esa sonrisa auténtica que afloraba al rostro de Hyuga cada vez que él pensaba en ella.- Pronto se los diré, pero ya les dije que éste no es el momento.

Mientras Wakashimazu y Sawada intercambiaban miradas de desconcierto, Kojiro volvió a pensar en Wakabayashi y en su "pequeño" problema. Sí, él mismo estuvo a punto de verse metido en el enorme aprieto en el que ahora se encontraba Genzo, y no pudo evitar sentir lástima por él.

"Me preguntaba quién sería la víctima que iría al patíbulo", pensó Hyuga. "Nunca me imaginé que sería Wakabayashi, aunque debo reconocer que se me olvidó que él también es patrocinado por la Gallette. Qué ironías de la vida, esto sin duda va a resultar de lo más divertido".

Por lo menos, para él sí.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando, seis meses atrás, Lily le había explicado a Jean Lacoste el trato que ella había hecho con Genzo Wakabayashi, aquél miró incrédulo a su novia, o bueno, a lo más cercano a una novia que Jean tenía en esos momentos, porque la relación que él mantenía con Lily Del Valle era de lo más inestable y extraña. Que Jean la quería, podría ser verdad, porque el joven sentía una fuerte admiración por Lily que él confundía con amor (quizás eran la misma cosa, quizás no), pero ella no daba muchas señales de sentir lo mismo por él. Daba igual, porque al fin y al cabo Lily era como cualquiera de las residentes del hospital, que estudiaban y trabajaban tanto que no les quedaba tiempo para enamorarse por completo, a no ser que fuera el _Tratado de Medicina Interna de Harrison_, el cual era, por defecto, el amante obligatorio de todas las médicas. Además, tanto estudio y trabajo hacían que ninguno de los residentes tuviese el deseo de ser romántico con alguien (excepción hecha de la persona que vendía café, había que ganarse sus favores de alguna forma). Por tanto, Jean aceptaba que su relación con Lily fuese, en cierto modo, más "liberal", y procuraba no molestarse cuando ella le decía que Genzo Wakabayashi, esa famosa estrellita del fútbol europeo, la había visitado/llevado a comer/a pasear/lo que fuera, porque Lily le aseguraba que entre ella y Genzo sólo había una "bonita relación de amistad". Sin embargo, entre dejar que un idiota menos idiota que tú saque a pasear a tu novia y aceptar que ésta participe en un _reality show_ para tratar de conquistar el amor del idiota menos idiota había un mar de diferencia.

- No me puedes estar hablando en serio, Lily.- había protestado Jean, mientras le daba una fumada a su cigarro.- No me agrada para broma.

- Qué bueno, porque no lo es.- había replicado Lily, frunciendo el ceño ante el aroma del tabaco quemándose.- Y ya te dije que no me gusta que fumes, te hace mal.

- Pues tú tienes la culpa de eso.- Jean continuó aspirando el cigarro.- Vienes y me sales campechanamente con esta noticia como si nada y esperas que no me fume un cigarro. _Merde…_

- Tampoco me gusta que digas malas palabras, aunque sean en francés.- Lily se molestó aún más, quizás por la palabra o quizás por el mal olor.

Jean se había encogido de hombros y se había puesto a mirar hacia otro lado. Los dos jóvenes se encontraban sentados ante una de las pequeñas mesas de la cafetería al aire libre del Hospital General de Múnich; el mismo día en el que Genzo había acudido al hospital a buscar la ayuda de Lily, ella había pasado por Jean a la consulta externa (después de su plática con el portero) para invitarlo a comer. El joven francés sabía que esto era una maña señal, pues Lily sólo le invitaba el almuerzo cuando tenía malas noticias por darle; obvio estaba que, a pesar de esto, Jean no creyó que la noticia podría llegar a apestar tanto.

- No es algo que yo quiera o busque hacer.- insistió Lily, jugueteando con el vaso de plástico que había contenido su refresco de cola y que en esos momentos se encontraba vacío.- Genzo se metió en esto porque la Gallette amenaza con demandarlo si no lo hace, y quiere que yo lo ayude.

- ¿Por qué siempre tú?.- preguntó Jean, colérico.- Él siempre quiere que seas tú quien lo auxilie: Lily, me lastimé, ayúdame. Lily, necesito comprar un regalo para no sé quién, ayúdame. Lily, no sé qué papel higiénico comprar, ayúdame. ¿No que Elieth es su amiga desde siempre? ¿Por qué no le pide apoyo a ella?

- Ya te había explicado el por qué, Eli no puede porque ella ya tiene novio.- respondió Lily, arrancando de las manos de su "novio" el cigarro a medio consumir y botándolo al suelo para aplastarlo.

- Estrictamente hablando, tú también.- replicó el joven, enojado.- ¿O es que yo estoy pintado?

- Aclarando: novio _famoso_.- Lily notó que había usado las mismas palabras que Genzo le había dicho a ella.- A nivel mundial, nadie te conoce, por eso es que puedo fingir que no tengo novio y no pasa nada. Además, tú y yo… Eh, ¿somos novios en realidad?

- No me vengas con eso, Lily Del Valle, por favor.- Jean ya estaba furioso.- No me vayas a salir ahora con ese cuentecito para salirte con la tuya. No voy a responder a la pregunta de si somos novios o no, así como tampoco voy a estar de acuerdo con que te metas a fingir que quieres conquistar a otro, pero, ¿qué más da? Siempre haces lo que se te viene en gana, esté de acuerdo con ello o no.

Lily había sentido un poco de culpa, por lo que se quedó callada y bajó la mirada; Jean habría podido decir muchas cosas más que incrementaran el remordimiento de conciencia de la joven, pero decidió no agregar nada más, pues se sentía agotado y con pocas ganas de seguir discutiendo por algo que ella ya había decidido desde antes de hablar con él. Lily no lo había invitado a comer para preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo, sino para comunicarle cuál era la decisión que ella había tomado.

- De todas maneras, todavía tengo qué esperar a que el Hospital me dé permiso.- le recordó Lily, en voz baja.- Voy a estar fuera durante todo un mes, y obvio es que no me puedo ausentar sin autorización y lo sabes, Jean. Lo más seguro es que no me vayan a dar permiso, así que probablemente estamos discutiendo a lo idiota por algo que no va a suceder.

- Quisiera creerlo.- replicó Jean, suspirando.- Pero conozco a Genzo Wakabayashi lo suficiente como para saber que, cuando quiere algo, lo consigue, y esta vez te quiere a ti.

- Para que lo ayude, por supuesto.- Lily se atragantó.- ¿Para qué más?

- Sabes lo que siempre he pensado.- Jean se estiró un poco y miró fijamente a la chica.

- Y sabes que yo creo que no tienes ni idea de lo que pasa.- Lily desvió la mirada lo más rápido que pudo.- Te he dicho miles de veces que Genzo y yo sólo somos amigos.

- Y yo te he dicho miles de veces que él está enamorado de ti.- Jean se hizo hacia atrás en su asiento, jugueteando con su encendedor.- Pero está tan obsesionado con el fútbol que prefiere dejarte perder a intentar averiguar si lo que siente por ti es amor.

Lily no había respondido a eso, o si lo hizo, Jean ya no recordaba qué había dicho ella; lo que sí se le había quedado bien en claro al joven era que las probabilidades de que el director del Hospital le diese permiso a una residente de segundo año para abandonar sus labores en el nosocomio, haciendo una pausa en su carrera, para ir a meterse a un _reality show_ de citas eran prácticamente nulas. Aferrado a eso, Jean no quiso hacerle más escándalo a Lily por el asunto, esperando que Genzo se arrepintiera o encontrara a alguien más que lo ayudara, cuando el Hospital le diera su negativa. Sin embargo, a tan sólo un par de semanas de que iniciara el programa, Lily apareció una mañana, muy pálida y asustada, con un papel en la mano que decía que ella tenía permiso para ausentarse durante mes y medio de sus labores como residente para "cumplir obligaciones de carácter urgente", todo autorizado por escrito por el mismísimo director del Hospital.

- ¿Cómo demonios pasó esto?.- Jean sentía que estaba en una pesadilla muy real.- ¿Cómo fue que el director te dio permiso de una manera tan fácil?

- Creo que subestimamos a la Gallette.- Lily se veía aterrorizada.- No sé qué habrán hecho para convencer a este hombre pero ahora… ¡Ay, no, por favor! ¡No quiero salir en televisión!

- ¡En eso debiste de haber pensado antes!.- Jean golpeó la pared con su puño.- ¿Por qué no le dijiste que "no" a ese imbécil desde un inicio?

- ¡No lo sé!.- Lily mintió.- Y deja de llamarlo imbécil.

- ¡Es lo que es!.- Jean arrojó al aire el permiso que autorizaba a Lily a estar ausente durante mes y medio.- Si no lo fuera, ni siquiera se habría metido a esa estupidez.

Había que darle la razón a Jean, al cien por ciento.

- ¿Y qué harás?.- preguntó el joven, mucho rato después, cuando ambos se habían tranquilizado.

Los dos estaban sentados en el suelo del pasillo en donde se acomodaban las camillas, Lily con las piernas dobladas y los brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas, y Jean con una pierna doblada y la otra estirada, recargado por completo contra la pared. Él podía adivinar que, a pesar de todo, ella no deseaba participar en esa porquería de programa, quizás porque Lily era una chica que odiaba la fama y la atención mediática, y al estar en _"El Soltero más Codiciado", _de la noche a la mañana la joven sería conocida por todo el país como la amiga más íntima de Genzo Wakabayashi, uno de los jugadores de fútbol más admirados y reconocidos de Europa. Después de ese show, no habría ningún periódico o revista que no buscara a Lily para tratar de sacarle información sobre Genzo, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Era, por tanto, muy probable que Lily no tuviese ningún deseo de estar en ese programa.

(Y también, en el fondo, Jean se preguntaba si acaso Lily no se negaría a participar en el show porque tendría que convivir con catorce chicas que sí tenían las intenciones de conquistar a Wakabayashi, algo que ella no podría intentar hacer).

- Creo que la respuesta es obvia.- Lily exhaló aire con fuerza.- Si no voy, el director del Hospital pensará que estoy tomándolo a broma y eso me va a perjudicar, creerá que sólo estoy jugando.

- Seguro que sí lo pensará.- suspiró Jean, buscando la mano de la chica.- Creo que no tienes muchas opciones…

- Mejor dicho: sólo tengo una.- Lily esbozó una ligera sonrisa.- Genzo me dijo que, a lo mucho, sólo me van a necesitar ahí un mes. Dependiendo de la respuesta de la gente, dice que es probable que la producción me saque a mitad del camino, cuando queden pocas candidatas, las que de verdad pretendan conquistar a Genzo. Me eliminarán para que a él no le resulte tan fácil conocer a sus pretendientas y el show tenga más emoción.

- Un mes no es mucho tiempo.- dijo Jean.

- Un mes no es mucho tiempo.- acordó Lily.- Puedo sobrevivir a esto.

- Sigo insistiendo en que debiste decir que "no" desde un inicio.- Jean ya estaba resignado.

- Sí. Yo pienso lo mismo.- fue lo que dijo Lily.- Pero ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, ¿o no?.

Por respuesta, Jean esbozó una mueca que no alcanzó a ser sonrisa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A Genzo le dolía la cabeza cuando por fin pudo llegar a su departamento; ese día había tenido una reunión con los directivos del Bayern Munich y los de la Gallette, los cuales habían tenido un enfrentamiento que habría resultado épico de no ser porque estaban peleando por él.

La dinámica de _"El Soltero más Codiciado"_ funcionaba como lo hacían casi todos los _reality shows_ de moda: encerrar a todos los protagonistas en una misma casa (la cual estaba atiborrada de cámaras), y cortarles cualquier comunicación con el exterior eliminando todo objeto que pudiera servir para tal fin, como televisiones, teléfonos celulares y computadoras personales. Obvio está, los participantes tenían prohibido salir de la casa, a no ser que fuesen expulsados o eliminados del programa. Sin embargo, esto representaba un enorme problema para Genzo, por el hecho de que el cronograma del programa chocaba con los partidos que tenía programados el Bayern Múnich para esa temporada, y está de más decir que el equipo no cedería a su mejor portero a un _reality show_ de quinta categoría, por lo que los directivos del Bayern se vieron forzados a intervenir.

Durante unos instantes, Wakabayashi pensó que su problema se arreglaría, puesto que el contrato que él tenía con el Bayern era más antiguo, pesado e importante que el de la Gallette, de manera que el equipo alemán tenía más derechos sobre él; el portero esperaba que el Bayern interpusiera una demanda para exigir sus retribuciones sobre uno de sus principales jugadores, lo que a la larga acabaría liberándolo de su estúpido contrato con la Gallette. Sin embargo, aunque Schmidt y Funke parecían unos redomados idiotas, lo cierto es que no lo eran tanto y habían sabido cuándo ceder, y aceptaron modificar la regla de que el Soltero no pudiese abandonar la casa mientras se filmaba el programa, permitiendo que Genzo saliese del show el tiempo suficiente para ir a los partidos importantes que él debiera jugar e incluso al entrenamiento previo a éstos (sólo al previo, el Bayern tendría que prescindir de su portero titular en el resto de los días), a condición de que él volviera inmediatamente después de los partidos y de que no hablara con otras chicas en el proceso.

"Al menos esto último va a ser muy sencillo de cumplir", había pensado Genzo, con un poco de amargura y bastante más de decepción.

El Bayern Múnich aceptó la oferta, con todo y que el entrenador Schneider no estaba muy conforme con que Genzo se perdiese la mayor parte de los entrenamientos; sin embargo, para enorme sorpresa de Wakabayashi, había sido el mismísimo Karl quien había intervenido a su favor, diciéndole a su padre que Genzo era un jugador responsable y de alto nivel, a quien no le afectaría perderse unos cuantos entrenamientos, y ante tales argumentos, Rudy Frank había acabado por ceder. Cuando Genzo miró a Karl, asombrado, con la intención de darle las gracias, éste movió la cabeza y se apresuró a explicar.

- No me agradezcas.- dijo el alemán.- Con todo lo que se te viene encima, lo menos que puedo hacer, como tu capitán, es tratar de aligerar el estrés. A pesar de que no me hayas hablado de este lío cuando te metiste en él.

- No es la clase de cosas que compartes con tus compañeros de equipo.- respondió el japonés, torciendo la boca. No le agradaba mucho que Schneider dijera que él era "su capitán".

- Bueno, entiendo que no lo hayas querido compartir con tus compañeros de equipo, pero mínimo esperaría que se lo hubieses contado a Elieth.- era evidente que Schneider trataba de contener la risa.- Buena suerte con eso.

- No me lo va a perdonar, ¿verdad?.- suspiró Genzo, cansado.

- Nunca.- la sonrisa de Karl se ensanchó aún más.

Wakabayashi se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza para dar las gracias.

Así que, después de asegurarse de que nadie lo molestaría más, al menos por ese día, el portero se escabulló a su departamento, deseando prender la televisión para ver algún partido de fútbol, ya fuese en México o en Argentina, o en donde quiera que hubiese fútbol a esas horas, y olvidarse de todo por un rato; sin embargo, más sorpresas le esperaban al joven en un día que parecía no querer concluir. Justo después de que él dejó sus llaves en el cuenco de madera que tenía en la mesa del vestíbulo, una pequeña sombra se levantó del sillón de cuero de la sala y avanzó hacia él. Genzo no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa.

- ¡Al fin llegas!.- exclamó la figura, colérica.- ¡Llevo aquí esperándote toda la tarde!

- ¡Ah!.- dijo el joven.- ¿Qué demonios haces en mi departamento?

Genzo maldijo el momento en el que se le ocurrió darle una copia de la llave de su apartamento a Elieth, para cualquier eventualidad; de momento, él había pensado que era una buena idea que su amiga tuviese un juego de llaves, por si el joven extraviaba las suyas, y también para que hubiese alguien que se encargara de dejar entrar al personal de limpieza cuando él no estuviera, pero justo en ese momento Genzo pensaba que había sido un error darle una llave a su amiga, sobre todo cuando ella estaba tan molesta con él.

- ¿Qué crees que hago?.- Elieth avanzó hacia él, muy enojada.- ¡Esperar a que llegues para reclamarte! ¿Qué es toda esa estupidez de "_El Soltero más Codiciado"? _¿Por qué no me habías dicho que vas a participar? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? Y más importante aún: ¿CUÁNDO DEMONIOS PENSABA DECIRME LILY QUE ELLA TAMBIÉN VA A ESTAR AHÍ?

- No puedo responderte por ella.- Genzo alzó sus manos para contener a su amiga.- Pensé que Yuri ya te lo habría contado todo, eres su mejor amiga y viven juntas.

- ¡Por eso quiero saber por qué no me había contado nada!.- gruñó Elieth, enojada, hiriendo el sueño con su zapatilla de tacón.- Se lo guardó tan bien la condenada, pero me las va a pagar, igual que tú.

- De verdad, Peque, no me siento de humor para discutir el día de hoy.- el portero se frotó la frente con los dedos y se dejó caer en el sofá en el que había estado sentada Elieth.- Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Mal día?.- Elieth suavizó un poco su expresión.

- Decir eso es poco.- replicó Genzo, recargándose contra el respaldo.- Fue un día completamente horrible, pero al menos podré jugar algunos partidos con el Bayern, cómo no, faltaba más.

- ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?.- Elieth se sentó frente a su amigo; al verlo tan preocupado, la chica perdió de inmediato su enojo.

- De muchas cosas.- contestó Genzo.- Estos últimos meses han sido una especie de pesadilla. ¿Cómo fue que terminé metido en un embrollo de esta categoría?

- Si me contaras todo desde el principio, quizás podría entenderte mejor.- sugirió Elieth. Wakabayashi se veía tan abatido que ella ya no pudo seguir enojada con él.

Qué más daba, de cualquier manera a esas alturas ya todo mundo sabía que él participaría en una idiotez, así que Genzo le narró a Elieth lo que había sucedido y cómo había llegado a ese punto. La chica, al escucharlo hablar, se debatió entre reírse a carcajadas o compadecerse de su amigo.

- Y el señor Isayama está intentando romper el contrato, pero el proceso ha sido bastante tardado.- concluyó Genzo.- Ya han pasado seis meses y no he visto ningún avance.

- Al paso al que va, concluirá primero el _reality show_ antes que la demanda.- señaló Elieth, subiendo sus piernas sobre el sillón.

- Eso es lo que temo.- gruñó Wakabayashi.- ¿Cómo fue que Hyuga consiguió salir de esto sin una demanda?

- ¿Hyuga?.- se sorprendió la rubia.- ¿Hablas de Kojiro Hyuga, tu amiguito?

- Me molesta que uses esa expresión y lo sabes.- Genzo frunció el ceño.- Y sí, de él hablo.

- Y precisamente porque te molesta es porque la uso.- Elieth sonrió con malicia.- ¿Qué tiene que ver Hyuga en esto? ¿También a él le propusieron ser una de tus "quince bellas señoritas"?

- No me causa gracia.- Genzo le lanzó una mirada glacial a su amiga, lo que hizo que ésta se riera a carcajadas.- ¡Te estoy hablando en serio!

- Ok, ya me calmo.- se disculpó la chica.- Habla, te escucho, dime tus teorías.

- Lo que sé es que Hyuga también tiene contrato con la Gallette, y que él también entra dentro de la categoría de "Soltero Codiciado". ¿Por qué a él no le hicieron la oferta?

- Quizás porque empezaron contigo, y si tú no aceptabas, irían con él.- Elieth se encogió de hombros.

- Llámalo instinto, pero algo me dice que fue al revés.- suspiró Genzo.- Hyuga lleva más tiempo con la Gallette, y es quien más comerciales y campañas promocionales ha hecho para la compañía. ¿No sería lógico que los directivos trataran de usarlo a él, dado que es el "modelo" más conocido?

- Bueno, sí, tienes razón en ese punto.- asintió Elieth, mordiéndose una uña.- ¿Le has hablado para preguntarle al respecto?

- Se me pasó por la cabeza hacerlo pero… ¿Qué le diría exactamente?.- replicó Genzo, con sarcasmo.- ¿"Hola, Hyuga, disculpa que no te haya llamado antes, nunca antes en la vida porque no nos llevamos bien, pero me gustaría saber si a ti también te ofrecieron ser el 'Soltero Codiciado', me lo podrías decir"?

- Eh, bueno, no, creo que eso hubiera resultado de lo más extraño, supongo que hablar con Hyuga no es una opción.- coincidió Elieth, poniéndose en pie.- Si no te molesta, voy a preparar café. ¿Quieres?

- Me vendría bien una taza.- aceptó Genzo, levantándose también.- Pero no voy a dejar que tú, como mi invitada, hagas trabajo en mi hogar. Siéntate, yo me encargo.

- Tú y esa costumbre japonesa tuya de no dejar que tus "invitados" hagan cualquier cosa.- protestó Eli, mientras Genzo ponía la cafetera.- No se te va a caer la mano si me dejas ayudarte. Bueno, quién sabe, con tus manos de cristal, ya no se sabe.

- Hoy andas de lo más simpática.- Wakabayashi exhaló con fuerza.- Te estás vengando por no haberte contado las cosas a tiempo, ¿verdad?

- Algo así.- ella se encogió de hombros.- ¿Vas a acabar de decirme o no?

Mientras el café estaba listo, Genzo explicó las condiciones que le habían impuesto Schmidt y Funke, y el por qué el portero había decidido pedirle a Lily que fuese su espía dentro del programa, lo que justificaba su presencia en el mismo. Elieth torció la boca de una forma muy peculiar, como si quisiera contener una sonrisa, y se ahorró un comentario.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- Genzo vació el café en dos tazas y le tendió una a Elieth.- ¿Qué te causó gracia?

- Que pudiste haberle pedido a cualquiera de tus amigas que te ayudara, pero se lo pediste a Lily.- respondió la joven.- _Qué casualidad…_

- No es casualidad, lo pensé bien antes de hacerlo.- Genzo frunció el ceño, por quién sabe cuánta vez en ese día.- Ninguna de mis otras amigas era una opción, porque nadie hubiese creído que alguna está tras de mí: Anego es esposa de Tsubasa, Rika está con Medvid y tú eres la novia de "mi capitán". ¿Cómo creerían los demás que ustedes están "buscando mi amor"?

Las últimas frases fueron dichas por Wakabayashi con un tono de burla, lo que hizo que Elieth volviera a reír a carcajadas, o al menos eso creyó él, porque lo cierto era que la chica se reía por otra cuestión.

- ¿Sabías que usaste un pretexto pero de veras estúpido?.- dijo Elieth, dejando la taza de café sobre la barra de la cocina.- ¡Lo que querías era tener a Lily cerca de ti! Ay, Genzo, había maneras menos rebuscadas de lograrlo.

- ¿Qué dices?.- Wakabayashi se extrañó.- ¿Cuál pretexto estúpido?

- Pues ése de decir que escogiste a Lily para que te ayudara porque las demás "estamos ocupadas".- explicó Elieth.- ¿No dijiste que el público sabrá que Lily es tu espía? ¿Qué más daba entonces si Rika o yo entrábamos al programa? De todos modos la gente va a saber que es una farsa.

- Eh, sí, eso es cierto.- Genzo estaba desconcertado.- Pero las chicas participantes no lo saben y…

- ¿Qué importan las chicas participantes?.- Elieth alzó sus ojos grises al cielo.- Por favor, Genzo, me estás diciendo que el show te importa un carajo, daba lo mismo si tus galanas te creían el cuento o no; Rika, la esposa de Tsubasa o yo habríamos podido entrar al juego y habría sido lo mismo que si lo hubiese hecho Lily. Lo que sucede es querías tenerla a ella cerca, o quizás tu subconsciente desea que mi amiga luche por ti.

- Eso no tiene nada de lógica.- replicó Genzo, ofuscado.- ¿Por qué habría de querer que Yuri luche por mí?

- Sigue haciéndote el tonto, anda.- gruñó Elieth, molesta.- Para que mi amiga siga haciéndose tonta también creyendo que ama a Jean.

- Ése es problema suyo, ¿no crees?.- Wakabayashi quiso demostrar que no le importaba, pero lo cierto era que sí le afectaba.- Yo le he dicho que su relación con Lacoste no me parece muy estable pero no quiere escucharme.

- ¿Sabes algo?.- Elieth de repente se mostró decaída.- Lo triste del caso es que creo que ella te habría elegido a ti si no le tuviera terror a tu fama.

- ¿De qué hablas?.- el joven bebió de su taza de café para ocultar su expresión confundida.

- Sabes muy bien de qué te hablo, Genzo Wakabayashi.- replicó la joven.- De verdad que Lily debe amarte para aceptar salir en un programa que será visto a nivel nacional, con el pánico y el rechazo que le tiene a las cámaras y la notoriedad. Si tú no fueras tan ciego y tan _tú_, ella estaría contigo y no con Jean, y tú no estarías metido en este embrollo. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de las cosas a tiempo?

Genzo no respondió. No había mucho qué decir ante eso.

**Notas:**

- Jean Lacoste es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Lily no tenía cabeza para pensar en nimiedades, como elegir los atuendos que usaría en la "Casa de Citas Wakabayashi" (como ya era conocida entre Elieth, Lily y Karl), o el tipo de maquillaje que quedaría mejor con su tipo de piel y su color de ojos (aunque bueno, Lily rara vez le ponía atención a su maquillaje por el hecho de que al hospital siempre iba con la cara lavada, así que esto no era nada nuevo). De hecho, la joven ni siquiera tenía deseos de arreglar su maleta, ni por asomo, quizás por eso era que Elieth estaba ayudándole a hacer esto último, a pesar de que seguía molesta con su mejor amiga por no haberle contado las cosas. Aun así, quedaban pocos días para que dieran comienzo las grabaciones preliminares del programa, por lo que no se podían posponer para siempre cosas tan indispensables como arreglar el equipaje que Lily se llevaría a la Casa de Citas Wakabayashi.

- Y eso que vivimos juntas, y de todos modos no me cuentas las cosas. ¿Qué sería de mí si cada quien viviese por su lado?.- reclamaba Elieth, melodramáticamente, mientras acomodaba la ropa de Lily en su maleta de color azul claro.- ¿Qué pensabas hacer, llegar un día y decirme que te marcharás a grabar un programa?

- Pensaba dejarte una nota.- gruñó Lily.- O mandártelo a decir con Leo o con Marie.

- ¿Habrías sido capaz?.- Eli frunció el ceño.- ¿De verdad te habrías largado así sin más?

- Claro que no, ¿para qué preguntas?.- protestó Lily.- No pensé en cómo decírtelo porque no creí que esto fuera a pasar, ¿ya? Tenía toda mi confianza puesta en que el director del Hospital fuera a mandarlos a todos al carajo.

- Y así no tener que ser tú la que le dijera que "no" a Genzo, ¿verdad?.- Elieth sonrió con malicia.- Pues te salió mal, por mentirosa. ¿Ya ves lo que te ganas ocultándome las cosas? Si me hubieras dicho el asunto a tiempo, quizás habría podido ayudarte a encontrar una salida.

- Pues el hubiera no existe, ya qué.- Lily se apretó las sienes, con fuerza.- ¿Y qué hubieras podido hacer tú, en todo caso?

- Mandar a mi hermana a ocupar tu puesto, yo que sé.- Elieth se encogió de hombros, tras buscar zapatos de fiesta en el clóset de su amiga.- A propósito, ¿qué dice tu hermano de esto?

- ¿Qué dice de qué?.- Lily no comprendió.

- De que le vas a servir de alcahueta a Genzo.- aclaró Elieth, tomando del ropero una blusa de seda que Lily sólo usaba en ocasiones muy especiales.- ¿O tampoco le has dicho nada, igual que a mí?

- Ahí vas otra vez.- Lily se puso en pie y tomó de su buró la copia del contrato que Analoguma Channel le hizo firmar.- Ya te dije que no te había contado nada porque no pensé que en realidad esto fuera a pasar, yo esperaba que el hospital no me diera permiso de ir y así poder continuar con mi vida normal.

- Pero pasó.- replicó Elieth, frunciendo el ceño.- Ya viste que con dinero nada es imposible en esta vida. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué le dijiste a tu hermano?

- Leo sabe que voy a ir a actuar a un _reality show_.- contestó Lily, suspirando.- Mi querida cuñada tuvo la delicadeza de explicarle la temática de _"El Soltero más Codiciado"_, ahorrándome así muchos detalles vergonzosos.

- Marie es un amor.- sonrió Elieth.- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que ella es cuñada de ambas?

- Sí, lo había notado ya. Y sí, sé que es un amor, suavizó mucho el golpe ante Leonardo.- asintió Lily.- Lo malo con ella es que mucho temo que le encantan este tipo de programas, porque hasta se sabía los nombres de los Solteros que participaron en ediciones anteriores, así como los de las Candidatas que "ganaron".

- Bueno, nadie es perfecto.- concluyó Elieth, acomodando la ropa en la maleta.- Dime: ¿Qué vas a hacer exactamente en ese programa? ¿Espiar y chismosear como verdulera lo que planean esas "catorce bellas señoritas" e ir a contarle todo a Genzo?

- Algo así, supongo.- Lily jugueteó con un mechón de su pelo castaño.- Según me dijo ese horrible señor Funke, yo tendré que hacer exactamente eso que dijiste, espiar a mis compañeras y escuchar chismes, rumores y comentarios del tipo de "Genzo está bien bueno" o "Es un partido perfecto porque es millonario" e ir a decirle a él que tal o cual chica no le conviene por materialista y/o superficial. Y, por el contrario, si hay alguien que comience a demostrar sentimientos genuinos por él, mi deber es hacérselo saber, para que Genzo "lo tome en cuenta".

- En otras palabras, vas a ser su casamentera.- concluyó Elieth, cerrando la maleta de Lily.- ¿Y de verdad esa gente espera que alguien se enamore en 72 días?

- Básicamente, sí, a ambas cosas.- asintió la castaña, arrojando el contrato a un lado.- O por lo menos, que sepan actuar un buen amor. Qué asco, ¿no crees?

- Bastante.- suspiró la rubia.- Debe ser un tremendo asco el tener que ser la alcahueta casamentera del hombre a quien realmente amas, ¿cierto?

Lily miró a Elieth, sorprendida, y con los ojos abiertos como platos. De momento, la mexicana no supo qué decir y balbuceó dos o tres palabras ininteligibles antes de poder articular alguna palabra coherente.

- Ya sabes que Jean es mi novio y lo amo.- comenzó a decir Lily, aunque sin mucha convicción.- Esto sólo lo hago porque Genzo es…

- Sí, sí, es tu amigo y bla, bla blá.- la cortó Elieth, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Siempre la misma cantaleta, tanto por parte de él como por parte tuya. Síganlo negando cuantas veces quieran, pero no es justo ni para ustedes ni para mi pobre tío.

- Tu pobre tío.- Lily soltó una pequeña risita, soltando parte de su estrés.- Se me olvida que Jean es tu tío…

Efectivamente, Jean Lacoste era primo hermano de Rémy Shanks, el padre de Elieth; el por qué Rémy tenía como primo a un joven que apenas era un par de años mayor que su hija se explicaba con el hecho de que el padre de Jean, hermano mayor de la madre de Rémy, se había divorciado de su esposa de toda la vida para casarse con la madre de Jean, una joven veinteañera que se enamoró con locura de un hombre que le doblaba la edad, y a quien le dio el único heredero que habría de tener el señor Lacoste en toda su vida, de ahí que Jean actuase siempre como niño rico, acostumbrado como estaba a tener todo lo que se le antojara, incluyendo a Lily, aunque Jean aún seguía peleándosela a otro hombre que también podría ser clasificado dentro del rango de "niño rico".

- Así que, comprenderás que tampoco quiero que él salga lastimado.- continuó Elieth, muy seria.- Genzo es mi mejor amigo, tú mi mejor amiga y Jean mi tío favorito, y no quiero que ninguno de los tres sufra. Sin embargo, por más que se evite el asunto, es evidente que uno de ustedes va a salir mal parado en esto, como mínimo, sino es que los tres salen embarrados en el asunto.

- No va a pasar nada de eso.- Lily se puso en pie y se dispuso a ordenar una pila de libros de medicina que tenía sobre una mesita.- Yo ayudaré a Genzo lo más que pueda a elegir una novia, concluiré mi participación en su Casa de Citas y me regresaré al Hospital, en donde Jean me va a estar esperando para continuar con nuestra relación. ¿Ya? Y él y yo iremos a la boda de Genzo con Quien Sea Que Resulte Ser la Bella Señorita Ganadora.

- Bueno, según entendí, a Genzo no lo pueden obligar a casarse, y él sólo elegirá a la chica que menos mal le caiga para mantenerlos contentos a todos.- aclaró Elieth.

- ¡Da igual!.- Lily azotó uno de sus libros de medicina contra la mesita.- Me importa un pepino a quién escoja Genzo, siempre y cuando yo me pueda zafar pronto de eso. ¿Queda claro?

- Ajá.- Elieth ni se inmutó por la reacción de su amiga.- Supongo que tu evidente desinterés explica el por qué estás tan enojada.

- No estoy enojada.- replicó Lily, con un tono que dejaba en evidencia lo contrario.- De verdad, todo este asunto me da igual.

- Sí, claro.- la rubia prefirió no insistir.- Hazte la tonta tú también, al igual que Genzo. Pero eso sí, no vengan conmigo cuando los dos tengan el corazón roto.

Lily, por respuesta, le lanzó una mirada furibunda, junto con el libro de medicina que fue a estamparse contra la pared.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Todo estaba listo para el comienzo de la nueva temporada de _"El Soltero más Codiciado"_. Genzo no había conocido aun a sus "catorce bellas señoritas" ya que Funke y Schmidt querían que el primer encuentro entre él y las chicas fuese grabado para que el asunto se viera más real. De cualquier manera, el portero ya había recibido una lista con los nombres, nacionalidades, datos personales y gustos de las candidatas, en un grupo de hojas que acabaron en la basura sin siquiera haber sido ojeadas por Genzo ni una sola vez. Daba igual, él ya tendría dos meses para conocerlas a todas, ¿o no? Se suponía que de eso se trataba el programa.

El sitio en donde el _reality_ sería grabado, la Casa (como era llamada por todos los miembros del staff), era una construcción soberbia de dos plantas, compuesta por cuatro alas separadas entre sí por trozos de jardín y algunos pasillos. En el ala oeste se encontraba el área del Soltero, compuesta por la habitación en la que él dormiría, su comedor personal, baño con vestidor y área de descanso; al norte se encontraba la zona más pequeña de la Casa, ocupada por el equipo de producción; al sur se encontraban las habitaciones de las Candidatas, que era por supuesto el área más grande, y al centro de todo había zonas comunes para que el Soltero pasara tiempo con sus chicas: jacuzzis, piscinas, terrazas íntimas con hermosa vista panorámica, áreas de juego, etcétera. Los únicos que podrían visitar todas las zonas de la casa eran los del equipo de producción, obviamente, puesto que ni el Soltero podría visitar el área de las Candidatas ni éstas podrían ir a la zona del Soltero, aunque todos tendrían libre acceso a las áreas comunes para un "contacto más genuino" entre Genzo y las chicas. Aunque la Casa estaba decorada con buen gusto y el estilo de la misma era soberbio, Wakabayashi lamentó que en ella no hubiese también un campo de fútbol.

El joven se había sorprendido mucho cuando el equipo de producción le dijo que no debía llevar ropa de calle a la Casa, sólo lo indispensable y su ropa de futbolista para que no perdiera tiempo antes de los partidos yéndose a cambiar a su departamento. Genzo se preguntó si acaso él tendría que grabar el programa vistiendo siempre su uniforme del Bayern Munich (cosa que, en cierto modo, no le desagradaba), pero al llegar a la Casa se dio cuenta de que el equipo le pidió que no llevara su propia ropa porque ahí ya lo estaba esperando un guardarropa completo (trajes, camisas, pantalones formales, zapatos, corbatas, entre otras cosas), patrocinado por conocidas marcas de ropa de vestir para caballeros, el tipo de ropa que Genzo no acostumbraba a usar. Lo peor del caso era darse cuenta de que las burlas que le hacía Elieth por su pésimo gusto para la ropa habían estado siempre basadas en la verdad, pues lo primero que los expertos en imagen le dijeron a Wakabayashi fue que él "no podría usar su ropa de siempre, si de verdad quería impresionar a la gente a nivel nacional".

- Te haremos un buen cambio de estilo.- dijo una mujer de cabello cano y enormes lentes de montura negra, quien usaba un saco del mismo color con las mangas permanentemente arremolinadas en los codos.- Nada de usar tenis, pantalones deportivos o playeras informales, aquí tienes que vestirte bien. ¡Hay miles de personas a las que debes de impresionar! Y créeme, con esa ropa que utilizas lo único que harás será causar lástima.

Genzo contuvo las ganas de hacer un comentario mordaz, al recordar la recomendación que le había hecho el señor Isayama: _"Si no quieres problemas, tendrás que aprender a ser un buen actor"_, y eso incluía, por supuesto, seguirle la corriente a ese grupo de gente enferma que vivía para el espectáculo. Así pues, Wakabayashi puso al mal tiempo buena cara y dejó que la gente lo transformara de pies a cabeza, pensando en que cosas tan estúpidas y superficiales no lo cambiarían en esencia.

- Lo único que puedo alabar es tu corte de cabello.- dijo la misma horrenda mujer, llamada Agnes.- Tienes un pelo difícil de peinar, de manera que es buena elección el llevarlo tan corto.

- Lo uso así porque me resulta más fácil acomodarlo bajo la gorra.- gruñó Genzo, por lo bajo.

- Oh, qué bueno que tocas el tema.- continuó Agnes.- Cero gorras aquí, te dan muy mala imagen.

Wakabayashi tuvo el deseo de decirle a la mujer que eran precisamente sus gorras las que habían permitido que los aficionados al fútbol lo reconocieran y ubicaran, ya que a esas alturas a Genzo se le relacionaba muy fácilmente con las gorras que él usaba en sus partidos, eran como su sello personal. Sin embargo, una vez más el joven se abstuvo de decir cualquier cosa y continuó mirando hacia un punto fijo en la pared, imaginando que todo eso no era más que un mal sueño.

El peluquero no tardó mucho tiempo con él, puesto que no había qué cambiarle el corte de pelo, y apenas y rasuró la escasa barba que ya comenzaba a brotarle en las mandíbulas al portero. Después de eso, Genzo pasó con otro grupo de gente que le preparó un atuendo informal pero elegante, algo muy diferente a lo que él estaba acostumbrado a usar. Tras obligarlo a aprenderse varias frases de cortesía (lo cual indignó mucho al portero, pues se sentía como un retrasado antisocial), Agnes al fin lo dejó libre para que él pasara con los productores del programa.

- Y aquí tenemos a nuestro Soltero Codiciado.- Schmidt abrió los brazos en un gesto teatral, mientras Funke sonreía y aplaudía como foca.- Ahora sí luces como un galán irresistible, Genzo. ¿Puedo llamarte Genzo, cierto?

- La verdad es que preferiría que no.- gruñó el otro, acostumbrado a como estaba a que la mayoría lo llamara por su apellido, dejando su nombre de pila para las personas más cercanas a él.

- Bueno, pues tendrás que hacerte a la idea de que todos te vamos a decir así.- Schmidt esbozó esa sonrisita hipócrita que Wakabayashi tanto odiaba en él.- Aquí es Occidente, y se acostumbra a que el Soltero sea llamado por su nombre de pila.

- Pero incluso entre los futbolistas europeos es común conocerlos por su apellido.- replicó Genzo, de inmediato.

- Sí, sí, pero para tu público, Wakabayashi puede resultar largo y confuso.- dijo Schmidt, sin dejar de sonreír.- Genzo será mucho mejor.

_"Si no quieres problemas…"._

- De acuerdo.- cedió Genzo, bufando.- No tengo más opción.

- Ya comenzamos a entendernos.- la mirada de Schmidt parecía decir "eres nuestro, hasta que se demuestre lo contrario".- Bien, es hora de que conozcas a tus jóvenes candidatas. ¿Están listas las cámaras?

"El que no está listo soy yo", pensó Genzo, cuando Funke lo hizo caminar hasta una enorme habitación que fue bautizada como la Sala Común, en donde había un larguísimo sillón de cuero de color crema, lo suficientemente grande como para que quince mujeres se sentaran en él. Wakabayashi, ahogándose en su camisa negra y los pantalones gris oscuro que llevaba puestos (los cuales, había que decirlo, lo hacían ver muy atractivo), no veía la hora de acabar con ese drama, cuando sus quince Candidatas descendieron una enorme escalinata que bajaba del segundo piso, casi todas sonrientes hacia las cámaras que las enfocaban, cual modelos en pasarela. La única chica que no sonreía era la que Genzo más buscaba con ansiedad, como un náufrago en alta mar que ansía encontrar una isla en medio de la nada.

Y cuando la halló, él se quedó momentáneamente sin aire, por la sorpresa.

Aunque Lily era una chica que podría considerarse hermosa, su _look_ hospitalario no habría impresionado a nadie en ese lugar, pero ella (algo que Genzo no consideró) también había sufrido los cambios que los asesores de imagen querían para su persona, para poderla adaptar a las demás Candidatas que sí se esforzaban por lucir lo más bellas posible, de manera que Lily llevaba un maquillaje discreto que ensalzaba sus rasgos latinos, y su cabello caía suelto por su espalda hasta sus caderas, brillante como nunca, y si no hubiese sido por la mueca que mostraba su rostro, sin duda ella habría captado la atención de las cámaras. Genzo no supo qué fue el sentimiento que cruzó por su mente al verla bajar, clavándose en la idea de que era una lástima que Lily no usara vestidos más seguido para poder admirar sus torneadas piernas.

- ¡Muy bien!.- Funke palmeó sus manos una vez más, trayendo a Genzo de vuelta a la realidad.- Demos inicio a la nueva temporada de _"El Soltero más Codiciado". _Señoritas, ha llegado el momento de que el Soltero las conozca.

Genzo encontró la mirada de Lily, y ella al fin sonrió, lo que lo hizo sentir aliviado. Al menos, él no se encontraba solo, pues ella estaba tan fuera de lugar como él y comprendía perfectamente su sentir.

"Es hora del show", pensó Wakabayashi, antes de esbozar la mejor de sus sonrisas falsas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Leonardo Del Valle no estaba muy seguro de que ponerse a ver el primer capítulo del _reality show _en el que aparecería su hermana menor fuese una buena idea; sin embargo, Marie había insistido en que debían verlo para apoyarlos a ella y a Wakabayashi, por lo que ahora Leo se encontraba ahí, en la casa de los Schneider, esperando a que su novia terminara de preparar palomitas de maíz.

- Repíteme otra vez, Marie: ¿Por qué vamos a ver esta porquería?.- preguntó Leonardo, por enésima ocasión.

- Porque tu hermana va a participar.- respondió Marie Schneider, desde la cocina.- Y porque Genzo es la estrella del programa.

- Sigo sin entender por qué eso es una excusa válida.- Leonardo frunció el ceño.- Ninguno de los dos nos avisó de esto, y eso que Lily es mi hermana. ¡Mi propia hermana me oculta las cosas!

- Según lo que me dijo Elieth, a ella tampoco le dijo nada y viven juntas.- Marie apareció con un cuenco repleto de palomitas con mantequilla.

- ¡Pero Lily es mi hermana! ¡Debió habérmelo contado!.- Leonardo agarró un puñado de palomas y se las metió a la boca.- ¿Crees que es correcto que, un día previo a que se marchara, me mandara un mensaje por _Whatsapp_ para decirme que se va a ir a no sé dónde porque tiene que ayudar a Wakabayashi a grabar un _reality show_?

- No, no lo es, como tampoco es correcto que a Genzo no se le haya ocurrido pedirme ayuda a mí.- respondió Marie, recargándose contra el pecho de su novio.- ¿Qué no se acordó que yo también pude haber sido su espía?

- Él ya lo explicó: No te dijo nada porque los productores pensaron que las candidatas no se tragarían el cuento de que buscas enamorarlo.- Leonardo frunció el ceño.- Pues ellas saben que eres hermana de su compañero de juego, si pretendieras conquistar a Wakabayashi, directamente vas y le dices a tu hermano que te lo presente.

- Pero Elieth me dijo que Genzo ni siquiera me tomó en cuenta, que él pensó en ella, en la esposa de Tsubasa Ozhora y en Rika, pero de mí ni se acordó.- protestó Marie.- ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Soy muy joven para él o qué?

- Me estás dando a entender que te mueres por conquistarlo.- Leonardo soltó a Marie y cruzó los brazos, enojado.

- Me encanta que me celes, pero no seas tonto.- Marie soltó una risilla y besó y abrazó a su novio.- Sabes que sólo tú me vuelves loca. Mis "celos", como tú los llamas, por Genzo son más bien enojo porque nunca me toma en cuenta para pedirme ayuda, me sigue viendo como una niña, como si aún tuviera los siete años que tenía cuando nos conocimos.

- Eso a mí me favoreció, porque nunca puso sus ojos en ti.- Leonardo abrazó a su novia por la cintura.- Y… Prefirió ponerlos en mi hermana…

- ¡Ah! ¿Tú también crees que ellos dos están enamorados, Leo?.- exclamó Marie, abriendo mucho los ojos.

- ¿Y que los dos son un par de cegatones que prefieren actuar como idiotas a decirse la verdad? Sí, también lo pienso.- resopló Leonardo.- Lily es una tonta y Wakabayashi es un idiota.

- Pensé que sólo yo lo creía.- suspiró Marie, volviendo a recostarse sobre el pecho de Leonardo.- Bueno, no que Lily es una tonta si no… Ya sabes.

- Sí, lo sé.- Leonardo se acomodó en el sofá, sosteniendo a su novia entre sus brazos.- Por eso creo que no deberíamos ver este programa, va a ser insulso y me va a dar mucha pena ver cómo mi hermanita menor hace el ridículo a nivel nacional.

- Oh, vamos, alguien tiene que apoyarlos.- insistió Marie.- Aunque sea moralmente.

- Mmmmm.- gruñó Leo, cuando comenzó la presentación del show.- ¿Cómo le hicieron para que Wakabayashi se viera tan decente? Casi ni lo reconozco.

- Cambia mucho cuando se quita la gorra y se peina.- rió Marie.- Además, recuerda que tienen muy buenos asesores de imagen.

- Excesivamente buenos.- acordó Leonardo.- Es la primera vez que lo veo usando pantalón de vestir y una camisa decente.

- Pues Lily se ve preciosa, debería arreglarse más seguido, le sienta muy bien ese maquillaje y me encanta su traje azul.- sonrió Marie.

- Uhm, ese vestido está excesivamente corto.- replicó el joven, frunciendo el ceño.- Es un _reality show _ de citas, no un prostíbulo.

Después de la presentación del programa, vino una pequeña remembranza de la vida futbolística de Genzo Wakabayashi, para recordarles a los televidentes lo que la mayoría ya sabía; Leonardo y Marie notaron de inmediato que se había omitido gran parte de la vida personal de Genzo, muy probablemente porque quizás no había mucho por contar en ese aspecto. Después de eso, comenzó la presentación de las quince Candidatas, las cuales personalmente se presentaban ante la cámara diciendo su nombre, edad, ocupación, nacionalidad y motivos para estar en el programa.

- Dicen que en esta temporada habrá dos japonesas también entre las Candidatas.- comentó Marie.- Pobre Genzo, tiene una cara tan seria y tensa que es evidente su incomodidad.

- Y que esto está más fabricado que nada.- Leonardo tragó otro puñado de palomitas de maíz.- Todas las "quince bellas señoritas" tienen cara de estreñidas, incluyendo a mi hermana. ¿Qué nunca antes habían estado en presencia de una "celebridad"?

- Deja de ser tan duro con tu hermana.- pidió Marie, con una sonrisa.- Ella sólo quiere ayudar a Genzo.

- Eso no le da puntos, precisamente.- suspiró Leonardo.

A pesar de todo, la pareja decidió mirar el programa hasta el final para conocer a las catorce chicas que tratarían de conquistar el corazón del portero. Las susodichas eran, por orden de aparición: Daniela Villaldama de Madrid (España), Nadia Dómine de París (Francia), Christina Rossi de Roma (Italia), Akiko Yamazaki de Shizuoka (Japón), Sophie Moreau de Lyon (Francia), Ada Bosch de Amberes (Bélgica), Gabriela Abellán de Andalucía (España), Edeline Colignon de Bruselas (Bélgica), Sapphire Taylor de Londres (Inglaterra), María Bautista de Barcelona (España), Maho Yamaoka de Tokio (Japón), Giselle Baggio de Turín (Italia), Liese Metzler de Hamburgo (Alemania), y Grëtchen Kauffman de Múnich (Alemania). Lily fue presentada al final, como la candidata proveniente de la Ciudad de México, aunque apenas ella hubo dicho su nombre, edad, ocupación y nacionalidad, de inmediato se aclaró a la audiencia que la joven en realidad vivía en Múnich y que era una amiga muy íntima de Genzo, quien lo ayudaría a elegir a la mejor "novia" entre las catorce chicas restantes.

- Genzo y yo llevamos muchos años siendo amigos, y mi mayor interés es que él encuentre a la mujer adecuada.- declaró Lily ante la cámara, con el gesto que tendría alguien que es forzado a mentir a punta de pistola.- Yo seré sus ojos y sus oídos, así que espero que estas chicas sean sinceras.

- Mi querida Lily, pedir que estas mujeres sean sinceras es como esperar políticos honrados en el Congreso mexicano.- suspiró Leonardo, apesadumbrado.- Qué porquería de programa, aunque al menos todas las chicas están buenas.

- Qué gracioso.- Marie le propinó un codazo en las costillas a su novio.- ¿Así que te parecen lindas?

- Pero ninguna como tú, mi amor.- Leonardo abrazó a Marie por detrás.- Tú eres la más hermosa de todas, mi princesa alemana de ojos de cielo.

- Ya, ya, no seas adulador.- Marie hizo un puchero.- ¿Les habrán pagado a estas chicas el traslado desde sus países de origen? Si lo que dicen es verdad, sólo Grëtchen no tuvo que viajar mucho para llegar a la Casa.

- Quién sabe.- Leonardo se encogió de hombros, sin soltar a la chica.- Quizás todas trabajan en un _table dance_ de la ciudad y las contrataron en masa para el show.

- Aunque lo dices de broma, créeme que no me sorprendería si fuese verdad.- la rubia suspiró.- Pobre Genzo, de verdad.

Cuando el portero fue presentado a las muchachas, él consiguió esbozar una sonrisa de cortesía con cada una de ellas, aunque su expresión fue auténtica cuando se "presentó" con Lily. Sin embargo, cuando Genzo y Akiko Yamazaki cruzaron palabra, él puso una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro, como si intentara recordar algo pero no consiguiera hacerlo; además, Aki también miró al portero con expresión anhelante, como si pretendiera ayudarlo a acordarse de eso que a él se le escapaba, pero el contacto entre ambos no duró lo suficiente para que sucediera algo más relevante, y ella se mostró claramente decepcionada. Después de esto, a Marie no se le quitó de la cabeza la idea de que Akiko y Genzo ya se conocían desde antes, lo que le añadía cierto toque de interés a ese programa tan fabricado.

**Notas:**

- Las Candidatas, con excepción hecha de Akiko Yamazaki, fueron creadas por mí, con nombres aleatorios tomados totalmente al azar, y no están inspiradas en ningún personaje previamente existente. Que nadie se sienta aludido con los nombres, por favor.

- Akiko Yamazaki está basada en Aki Yamazaki, perteneciente al _Captain Tsubasa Chapter Zero_, el capítulo piloto de _Captain Tsubasa_; Aki es considerada como la predecesora de Sanae Nakazawa, y en el _Chapter Zero_, la primera versión de Genzo Wakabayashi que apareció en ese piloto estaba enamorado de ella, de ahí que decidiera usarla como Candidata dada mi escasa inspiración para buscar a catorce chicas diferentes.


End file.
